In Life And In Letters
by Tobu Ishi
Summary: She keeps her brother's letters tied up in a ribbon and wrapped into a bundle with an old cloth...' Sokka and Katara, staying in touch over the long postwar haul. Sokka/Suki, Katara/Zuko, Kyoshi Island/general pandemonium


**In Life And In Letters**  
_an A:tLA epistolary fic  
by TobuIshi  
_

_

* * *

A/N - I apologize for nothing but the gratuitous ships. The caps, God bless 'em, are all Sokka's.  


* * *

  
_

KATARA,  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ASKING BUT HOW DO YOU DARN A SOCK?  
SUKI IS OUT KILLING RHINOSAURUSES OR SOMETHING AND I DON'T THINK SHE KNOWS HOW ANYWAY, AND MY TOES ARE STARTING TO STICK THROUGH.  
YEAH, THANKS  
FROM SOKKA

* * *

HEY KATARA  
DO YOU HAVE ANY GOOD RECIPES FOR COOKING RICE? IF I HAVE TO ADMIT I SPENT ALL THAT TIME KNOCKING AROUND THE WORLD WITH YOU AND NEVER PAID ATTENTION TO THE RICE POT I WILL NEVER LIVE IT DOWN. ALSO, SUKI ALWAYS BURNS THE BOTTOM.  
YOUR BROTHER SOKKA

* * *

KATARA  
SOUNDS GREAT. AS LONG AS YOU'RE THERE, TELL THAT DAMN PRINCE TO MAKE HIS DISCHARGED SOLDIERS QUIT TURNING PIRATE AND POKING AROUND THE SOUTHERN ISLANDS.  
SUKI SENDS HER LOVE AND WANTS TO KNOW WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO VISIT NEXT.  
SOKKA

* * *

DEAR KATARA  
SO, UH, HOW DO YOU GET WATER OUT OF A STRAW FLOOR MAT? OR A WHOLE LOT OF THEM? JUST WONDERING.  
HOPE YOU'RE NOT BORED TO DEATH IN THOSE NEGOTIATIONS,  
SOKKA

* * *

YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME IF I TOLD YOU. DO YOU KNOW ANY OTHER WATERBENDERS WHO CAN COME SOONER THAN NEXT MONTH, THE TRAINING HALL SMELLS LIKE A SEAHORSE STABLE, LOVE SOKKA

* * *

WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN THE BARLEY IS COMING OUT OF A PILLOW?  
-SOKKA

* * *

OKAY WELL HOW DO YOU THREAD A NEEDLE?  
-SOKKA

* * *

NO I DO NOT NEED YOU TO DRAW ME A PICTURE, YOU DRAW WORSE THAN I DO. I'LL JUST ASK SUKI.  
-SOKKA

* * *

COULD YOU DRAW ME A PICTURE PLEASE?  
-SOKKA

* * *

COME VISIT SOON. THE PLUMBING THING IS NOT WORKING THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO. I NEED A WATERBENDER'S PERSPECTIVE. BRING SOME OF THAT SMOKED MEAT. I SWEAR IT ISN'T FOR ME THIS TIME, SUKI SAYS SHE'S CRAVING IT.  
SOKKA  
PS- IF YOU SEE TEO WHILE YOU'RE UP THERE, ASK HIM IF THE PUMP HIS DAD SENT IS SUPPOSED TO GO GLUNK GLUNK FITZZZZ. BECAUSE IT IS. A LOT.

* * *

DEAR KATARA  
HOW DO YOU TELL COOKING CHOPSTICKS FROM REGULAR CHOPSTICKS? APPARENTLY I NEED TO STOP MIXING THEM UP AND ONLY A DUMMY DOESN'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE.  
SOKKA

* * *

KATARA  
AWW, BUT I LIKE EATING WITH THE BIG ONES. ISN'T THERE SOMETHING ELSE I CAN USE INSTEAD?  
SOKKA

* * *

DEAREST SISTER  
I DO NOT EITHER ONLY WRITE TO ASK YOU ABOUT HOUSEKEEPING. SOMETIMES I WRITE TO SAY HI. OR YELL AT PEOPLE YOU'RE TRAVELING WITH. THESE ARE PERFECTLY LEGITIMATE TOPICS. BESIDES, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A HOUSE TO KEEP.  
YOUR VERY DEVOTED BROTHER SOKKA

* * *

DEAR KATARA  
I WISH YOU A VERY JOYOUS SUMMER SOLSTICE AND ALL THE BLESSINGS OF THE SEASON. HOW ARE YOU? I HOPE THE GLAMOROUS LIFE OF A DIPLOMAT IS TREATING YOU WELL. HAVE THERE BEEN ANY NEW DEVELOPMENTS IN YOUR EVERYDAY ROUTINE? DO PLEASE TELL ME, I SHOULD LIKE TO KNOW EVER SO MUCH.  
JUST WRITING BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE KEEPING IN TOUCH,  
YOUR BROTHER SOKKA

* * *

DEAR KATARA  
WELL, FINE, IF YOU DON'T APPRECIATE IT I'LL JUST GO BACK TO NORMAL. ALSO, NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO FILL ME IN TO THAT LEVEL OF DETAIL, SEND SOME OF THAT IRON COTTON STUFF THEY MAKE IN THE CAPITAL SO I CAN CLEAN MY BRAIN.  
SOKKA  
PS - SUKI SAYS YOU SHOULD TRY A BALM WITH CHALK IN IT. I DON'T KNOW WHY, AND PLEASE DON'T ASK.

* * *

DEAR KATARA  
SO. UH. THANKS FOR THE STEEL WOOL. IT WAS REALLY HELPFUL FOR GETTING RUST OFF THE PUMP, IT WAS STARTING TO STICK.  
I KNOW I'M A PAIN SOMETIMES. THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME, OKAY?  
SOKKA

* * *

KATARA  
CAN YOU MAKE SURE THIS GETS BACK TO AANG? HE LEFT IT HERE LAST WEEK AND I DUNNO WHERE HE'S GOING NEXT. THANKS.  
SOKKA  
PS - SUKI'S BEING KIND OF WEIRD LATELY. WHAT'S SHE BEEN WRITING TO YOU ABOUT?

* * *

KATARA COME RIGHT NOW I NEED TO TALK TO YOU I KNOW YOU'RE IN THE AREA THIS CANNOT WAIT YOUR BROTHER SOKKA

* * *

YES DAMMIT IT IS IMPORTANT I SAID IT CAN'T WAIT I DON'T CARE IF THE NEGOTIATIONS ARE DELICATE

* * *

SHE'S PREGNANT THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG

* * *

YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT

* * *

HEY.  
I GOT YOUR LETTER. SORRY FOR NOT WRITING AND STUFF. WE'RE DOING OKAY. SUKI'S GOING KIND OF STIRCRAZY WITH NOTHING TO DO AROUND THE HOUSE BUT THE OLD MAN SAYS HE WON'T LET HER BACK IN THE TRAINING HALL UNTIL HE KNOWS SHE'S NOT GOING TO HAVE THE BABY IN IT AND THE REST OF THE WARRIORS ARE BACKING HIM UP ON IT. SHE KEEPS FINDING RANDOM STUFF TO DO. I DON'T THINK OUR COOKING KNIVES HAVE EVER BEEN THIS SHARP AND IT'S STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT A LITTLE.  
CAN WATERBENDING MAKE A BABY COME FASTER? JUST ASKING.  
SOKKA

* * *

DEAR KATARA,  
I THINK I ALREADY TOLD YOU ALL THIS, BUT YOU HAD TO LEAVE PRETTY QUICK, SO...THANK YOU, SO MUCH. I SWEAR THAT WAS THE SCARIEST THING I'VE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE. YOU HAVE A REALLY BUSY SCHEDULE THESE DAYS, AND SUKI PROBABLY WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE ON HER OWN, AND I KNOW I WAS KIND OF A MESS AND I DIDN'T HELP MUCH, BUT...WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU. AND I DON'T JUST MEAN CATCHING ME, WHICH YOU HAD BETTER NOT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT. I MEAN ALL OF IT.  
SUKI'S ASLEEP AND THE BABY'S CRYING. I SHOULD GO FEED HER. I HOPE YOUR EMERGENCY WASN'T ANYTHING SERIOUS. BE CAREFUL OUT THERE, OKAY?  
YOUR BROTHER,  
SOKKA

* * *

HEY, JUST WRITING TO SAY HI! EVERYTHING'S FINE HERE. CAN YOU PASS THE ENCLOSED NOTE ON TO AANG FOR ME? NO NEED TO READ IT, JUST IMPORTANT AVATAR STUFF. THANKS, HOPE YOU'RE DOING WELL.  
FROM SOKKA

AANG,  
DO ALL BABIES CRY ALL THE TIME OR IS THIS SOME KIND OF HORRIBLE SPIRIT THING THAT WE NEED TO WORRY ABOUT?  
YOUR BUDDY, SOKKA

* * *

KATARA  
I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ IT. BUT THANKS FOR THE ADVICE. SHE'S SLEEPING BETTER NOW.  
YOU'RE A GOOD SISTER, EVEN IF YOU ARE A SNEAK.  
SOKKA

* * *

KATARA!  
IT WORKS! IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS AND I WAS ABOUT READY TO CHUCK IT IN THE BAY FOR THE UNAGI TO SNACK ON AND IT WORKS!! RUNNING WATER! IN THE HOUSE! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, LITTLE SISTER, 'CAUSE WATERBENDING AIN'T JUST FOR WATERBENDERS ANYMORE!  
YOUR GENIUS BROTHER SOKKA

* * *

I KNOW YOU'RE BEING SARCASTIC, BUT THAT'S ACTUALLY A PRETTY GOOD IDEA. SPARK ROCKS TAKE A RIDICULOUSLY LONG TIME TO LEARN TO USE. CAN YOU SEND A HAWK TO THE NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE FOR ME? ASK ABOUT THAT FLAMMABLE GAS OF THEIRS? AND PEANUTS, ASK ABOUT THE PEANUTS. OH, AND ASK ZUKO WHAT FIRE NATION PEOPLE WHO AREN'T BENDERS USE. THEY MIGHT HAVE SOME INSIDE SECRETS.  
I AM SO READY FOR A NEW PROJECT!  
SOKKA

* * *

DEAR KATARA,  
ACCORDING TO MY WIFE, I AM NOT ALLOWED TO BRING FLAMMABLE ITEMS INTO THE HOUSE UNTIL OUR OFFSPRING IS OLD ENOUGH TO RUN FOR HER LIFE. PLEASE KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS ANYWAY. I CAN JUST KEEP THIS THEORETICAL FOR NOW. THAT'LL WORK.  
FROM, SOKKA

* * *

FINE. I'LL ASK HIM MYSELF. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN ANSWER LETTERS.  
FROM, SOKKA

* * *

DEAR SISTER  
DID YOU TELL ZUKO NOT TO ANSWER MY LETTERS? WHEN DID HE START LISTENING TO YOU ANYWAY? THERE ARE SEVERAL HUNDRED THOUSAND PEOPLE IN THE FIRE NATION AND I THINK AANG KNOWS HALF OF THEM, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN TELL THEM ALL NOT TO ANSWER ME. ALL I NEED IS ONE ADDRESS.  
YOUR BROTHER

* * *

DEAR KATARA  
I HATE YOU. PLEASE PASS THE ENCLOSED ON TO AANG.  
LOVE SOKKA

AANG, YOU TRAITOR.  
SOKKA

* * *

DEAR KATARA  
OKAY, I DON'T HATE YOU. AND, UH, YOU HAD A POINT. I GUESS. PLEASE SHOW THE OTHER NOTE TO AANG, I KNOW YOU READ THEM ANYWAY.  
SOKKA

DEAR AANG  
I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT SIFU HOTMAN TO ACTUALLY WRITE ME ABOUT HIS TROUBLED PAST, BUT IT WORKED, ALL RIGHT? FIRE IS DANGEROUS. I GOT IT. I CAN WAIT. I'M GOING TO START RESEARCHING FLYING MACHINES INSTEAD, I CAN KEEP KANNA OUT OF THEM A LOT EASIER.  
THANKS.  
SOKKA

* * *

DEAR SISTER  
HOW EXACTLY DID YOU GET ZUKO TO WRITE ME? AANG SAYS IT WASN'T HIM. SINCE WHEN ARE YOU TWO ALL BUDDY-BUDDY?  
YOUR BROTHER

* * *

STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. I AM GOING TO COME RIGHT THERE AND KILL HIM. I JUST HAVE TO GET SOMEBODY TO WATCH THE BABY, SUKI'S AT THE TRAINING HALL, BUT THEN I'M GOING TO COME KILL HIM DEAD. DON'T MOVE.  
PS- KANNA STARTED CRAWLING YESTERDAY. SUKI SAID I OUGHT TO TELL YOU IN MY NEXT LETTER. DON'T. MOVE.

* * *

DEAR KATARA  
SUKI SAYS TO PLEASE TELL ZUKO THANK YOU FOR THE BOOTIES AND THE WELL WISHES. I BET YOU TEN COPPER PIECES YOU PICKED THEM OUT. ALSO, FOR THE RECORD, THEY'RE VERY NICE BOOTIES AND I'M STILL GOING TO KILL HIM.  
YOUR BROTHER

* * *

I GOT YOUR LETTER I'LL REPLY SOON.

* * *

THANKS FOR THE LETTER. I'LL GET BACK TO YOU TONIGHT, OKAY?

* * *

NO I AM NOT NOT WRITING TO YOU. I'M JUST VERY BUSY. CAN'T TALK NOW, GOTTA GO.

* * *

KATARA,  
THIS ISN'T ABOUT ZUKO, ALL RIGHT? KANNA STARTED WALKING FREAKISHLY EARLY AND I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE DAD FOR CALLING IT FREAKISH BUT IT IS AND I CAN'T KEEP HER OUT OF ANYTHING AND I'M SUPPOSED TO PUT RUNNING WATER IN ALL THE VILLAGE HOUSES AND NOBODY HERE KNOWS HOW PIPES ARE SUPPOSED TO WORK AND WE HAD A PIRATE ATTACK LAST WEEK AND SUKI'S OUT WORKING ON THE VILLAGE DEFENSES ALL THE TIME LATELY AND SHE'S EATING FUNNY AND IF SHE'S PREGNANT AGAIN ALREADY I THINK I WILL DIE. MAYBE IF YOU VISITED US NOW AND THEN YOU'D KNOW NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR ANGRY JERK BOYFRIEND.  
SOKKA

* * *

KATARA,  
I DON'T KNOW, OKAY? I DON'T KNOW WHAT DAD WOULD DO. I'VE HAD MONTHS AND MONTHS TO FIGURE THIS OUT AND IT STILL FEELS LIKE I WOULDN'T KNOW WHICH END OF THE BABY WAS WHICH IF SHE DIDN'T HAVE EYES ON ONE.  
SOKKA

* * *

NOBODY IS STAYING WITH US. WHY? I THOUGHT YOU HAD A VERY BUSY SCHEDULE.

* * *

DEAR KATARA,  
WE'RE ALL DOING OKAY NOW. THANKS FOR ASKING. AANG SAYS HE LOVES IT HERE AS USUAL AND THANKS FOR THE IDEA. EVERYBODY FEELS A LOT SAFER WITH THE AVATAR AROUND. HE AND KANNA ARE GETTING ALONG FINE, AND HE CAME UP WITH THIS AIR-POWERED IDEA FOR WORKING THE PUMPS THAT'S WORKING REALLY WELL. HE SAYS IT'S CALLED A WINDMILL. I THINK IT'S GOT ALL KINDS OF POTENTIAL. SUKI'S LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU NEXT WEEK.  
YOUR BROTHER,  
SOKKA PS - LOOK, I'M, UH. I'M SORRY. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU, TOO, AND...THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.

* * *

DID YOU LEAVE YET? BRING PEANUTS. I SWEAR IT'S NOT FOR BLOWING THINGS UP, KANNA GOT PINE SAP IN HER HAIR. YUK IT UP, YOU DON'T HAVE KIDS YET.  
YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST NEVER DO.  
SEE YOU SOON.

* * *


End file.
